1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a self-diagnosing method of a volatile memory device, and more particularly to a self-diagnosing method of a volatile memory device and an electronic device performing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During the use of a memory device, if a weak cell is generated, the reliability of the memory device may be degraded. Accordingly, the memory device may perform a self-diagnoses while operating.
However, if the memory device performs the self-diagnoses while operating, the performance of an electronic device including the memory device may be degraded.